Rooftop Passion
by BloomingLotus89
Summary: Edward and Al have returned home and now have their complete bodies back. Winry is depressed and Ed can't figure out why. A passionate encounter and a bit of moonlight won't hurt will it? Ed x Winry, and it gets pretty dirty.


First of all, remember that I wrote this with about five volumes of Full Metal Alchemist read and a bit of backround knowledge, as well as a couple DVD's, so my information may or may not be totally correct. Also I do not own nor did create any of the characters appearing in this fic. Tralala, enjoy the show. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm and humid evening in the grassy fields of Resembool. A blonde boy, dressed in nothing but a pair of black slacks, lay among a patch of flowers, gazing up at the rising moon, a glowing harvest orange. He removes his right hand from behind his head and spreads his fingers curiously in the moonlight. Edward Elric yawns and cups his mouth with his hand to stop the sound.

Peering across the stars, his thoughts drift to his most recent adventure with his brother, Al. After a battle for his soul with Wrath, he had returned Al to his body and gotten his arm and leg back. His only way out of defeating Wrath was to sacrifice him in a Transmutation. A flash of light, brisk movements, a slashing motion, red mist, shattering screams, darkness. He stretches his new arm towards his right side and runs a finger along a scar spreading from his waist to his chest, wincing slightly.

A rustle is heard among the grass behind Ed, and he jumps up defensively, gripping the soft earth with his naked feet. A figure stumbles awkwardly in the darkness ahead and falls backwards onto his rump. Ed takes this opportunity to pounce, pinning the oncomer's arms to the ground.

"Brother, you really need to loosen up," a high pitched voice grunted painfully into his ear. Large and bright golden eyes peer up at him quizzically as Ed rolls off his brother, sighing with relief. "And YOU really need to learn that I'm going to beat you one day if you aren't more careful." Laughing nervously, they both stand up, revealing Al's height advantage over Ed.

"Damn it," Ed mumbles to himself. "What did you come all the way out here for anyway?" Al rumples the hair on the back of his head, looking away from Ed's glare. "Winry made me come fetch you. She seems pretty angry to me, big brother."

Ed cursed in his head. Ever since Ed and Al had returned home, Winry appeared to be very depressed and moody. Even more then usual, if that's at all possible. This just ticked Ed off, since the only reason he could think of for her blast of depression was that she wouldn't get to tamper with his automail anymore. "She should be happy for us both, damn it," Ed muttered into the night, following Al back to the Rockbelle's home.

When they arrived back at the house, a beautiful blonde girl stood on a balcony on the second floor, arms crossed, with a furious glare plastered across her face. "EDWARD ELRIC, GET UP HERE, NOW." Ed threw a fist in the air, yelling "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Winry!" before stampeding past Al and through the front door, the moonlight slamming against it's glazed surface.

A candle stared into Ed's face as he tossed himself in the room and down the hall, the watchful eyes of Granny Pinako penetrating his own, peering around the kitchen doorway as he flew past. "Those boys," she grumbled, moving back to the stove where she was baking a "Welcome Back" cake for Ed and Al. Ed rushed around a corner and up the stairs, past Granny's room and Al's room, smashed into Winry's room and flung the doors open on the balcony, panting furiously, hair flung across his now damp face.

"About time." said Winry as she took in his flustered appearance. "Geez, what were you doing? Wrestling with the dog again?" "Winry, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ANYWAY?!" Winry's eyes pierced his own, causing guilt to sweep over him. He didn't know her true reasons for being angry, so he knew he shouldn't be quick to judge. People rarely understood his own feelings anyway. "Sorry," Ed mumbled. "What did you need Winry?" "I heard about your conversation with Granny Pinako."

Ed was taken aback by her blatancy. He had talked with Granny Pinako the night he came home, about his mission, about Al and his mother, and even about his father. He also mentioned Winry, though he hoped Granny didn't stoop so low as to inform Winry about what he had said. "Well?" Winry asked, lightly tapping her foot on the wooden surface. "Uhmm…what about it…?" "Did you…want to talk about it?" Ed decided that his toes would have an interesting glow in the moonlight, and took to staring at them instead of into Winry's questioning eyes. "Not really…it was hard enough to talk about it with Granny…" He knew this was the wrong thing to say after Winry turned away from him and sniffled slightly. "I don't understand you Ed…you…not even Al…neither of you talk to me. I'm a perfectly good listener you know, it's not like I wouldn't understand how you're feeling. I lost both my parents, I can probably relate to you more then anyone else can…" "Look Winry…that's exactly WHY I don't want to talk about it with you. You have enough misery in your life without having to try to solve my problems too." Winry swung around, her face blazing a violent red and streaks of emotion falling down her face, blonde hair whipping to meet her. "Don't you understand, Ed?! I WANT to share your burden!" "Like hell you do!" Now it was Ed's turn to feel hurt. "All you care about is messing with my god damn automail, that's why you're acting all upset and crap. You should really be ashamed of that, that's just selfish." Ed turned to storm out of her room, but a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder, and a sobbing noise stopped him in his tracks.

He turned his head to face her, and she gazed longingly into his eyes, peering through her moonlit hair. "Ed…do you want to know why I'm upset? Do you really want to know?" Ed gulped and looked at his feet again. "Yeah I want to know…creeping me out here…" Winry wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sighed. "It's just…well it's not your automail…it's…" Ed lifted his head and glanced at her curiously. "Well…it's kind of your automail," Ed opened his mouth to retort, but she placed a finger on his lips and he decided it was best to shut up before she finished. "You see, now that you don't need automail anymore, well…I was worried that…you know…you wouldn't come to visit, since you won't need repairs or anything and…well I…I'd just miss seeing you." She looked away, but before she could cover her face, Ed caught a glimpse of a red tint emerge from her soft skin.

Ed felt his heart jump up into his throat, so he turned away and cleared it. He turned back and noticed her face was about a foot closer then it was when he had turned away, and that it was gaining on him. He then realized that she wasn't moving closer to him, he was moving closer to her. He gazed into her eyes and felt all of the loneliness wash away from there blue cleansing sight. He took another step and saw her blush spread a bit farther. Another step, he could see the slight wetness of her cheeks from her tears. Another step, he could see the feint reddish color of her lips. Another step…

Winry went slack as Ed's lips met her own, and they both meshed into a needy passion, the moonlight making a shadow behind them, but it didn't distract them at all. Ed's tongue moved in a circular motion around hers as her mouth went numb at his intrusion. His hands moved lovingly over her delicate frame, embracing and pulling her closer, both physically and emotionally. Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away teasingly. She looked up at him and then pulled her mouth right up to his ear. "Granny Pinako told me that I was mentioned in your little conversation. Mind telling me what that was about?" She smirked as Ed squirmed in her grasp and turned a deep shade of fuchsia. "Uhh…Uhmm…" "Oh c'mon Ed, out with it." "Well I…I just mentioned how much I've missed you, and how much I wanted to talk to you. What I didn't mention was…" Winry tilted her head curiously. "What I didn't mention was how much I want to be with you. How much I want to hold you in my arms and comfort you forever. What I didn't mention was…how much I love you, Winry."

Winry's jaw dropped as this news washed over her body, chilling down her spine and crashing into her feet as she swayed on the spot. Her hopes, her dreams, her fantasies, they were all coming true with the sound of just three words. Ed wrapped his left arm around her, catching her back with his hand and pulling her back up.

"Wow…" whispered Winry. She couldn't quite choke up much else, and when Ed pulled in for another kiss, found that he didn't require anything from her. But she felt he deserved a response, so she pushed him away and spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "Ed…I've always loved you. I know I've been pretty hard on you but…it's always been my dream to be with you." Ed smiled and pulled her close to his chest. "Winry, I…" Winry placed a finger on his lips again before backing away to the balcony door and beckoning him to follow with a teasing motion of her slender pointer finger. Ed was slightly shocked and wasn't sure if even he was ready for this, but he knew that they both wanted it, so he followed her quickly as her moonlit eyes pulled him into the dark silence of her room.  
Winry stepped farther into the darkness, but then Ed held up a hand and motioned back. "Wait a second…Al's room is right next door." "Oh yeah…he might get a little…curious. What are we going to do then?" Ed ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling before getting an idea. "Winry…how do you get on the roof?" "Well there's some stairs that go up there from my balcony, but why would we…" but she couldn't say anymore because Ed had already ran in and grabbed her arm, flinging her around the balcony door and up the stairs to the rooftop.

After a short glance around the rooftop, Ed thought to himself, "Perfect" before turning around to Winry and saying "Wait here," then rushing back down the stairs and out of sight. Winry folded her arms and turned towards the cool breeze, a relief in the heat of summer. She sat down and looked toward the horizon, wondering what time it was. Not that it mattered, it couldn't be that late. Could it? Before she could start to worry, a pile of fluffy cloth came charging towards her before toppling over, revealing Ed sprawled on top of a pile of blankets that he appeared to have ripped off of Winry's bed, sheets and all. Winry burst out laughing while Ed stumbled up, wiping the dirt from his slacks.

When Winry had stopped laughing, she took a moment to really take in Ed's physique. It was obvious how much activity he got from the ripped torso he carried on his body. She just now realized that there was a long, reddish-brown gash climbing from the right side of his waist to the left side of his chest. When a blush crept up her face, she noticed that it made him look even more manly, sexy even, not to mention mysterious. He bent over as he was spreading out the blankets and sheets, giving Winry a golden opportunity to see Ed's moon in a full moon. "Nice," she smirked to herself, and Ed turned around feeling her stare.

Ed got a full blast of a smirking, sexy moonlit Winry. Her hair had a feint glow and her bust was larger then it normally appeared. The light danced across her waist and made her calves glisten with smoothness. He felt a nosebleed coming on and decided now would be a good time to get back to fixing the sheets. Winry was becoming impatient, however, and was ready for action. While Ed was bent over, she climbed over him sneakily and sat on his back. Ed's lungs released all of their air in the process, but he was surprised how light she actually was.  
Ed tromped around playing "horsey" before rolling her off onto the pile of now slightly flatter blankets. He put both hands on the rooftop, one on each side of her head. Gazing down at her lusty expression, he lowered himself and their lips connected once more, the humid air enclosing them in a cloud of heated passion. Winry let out a moan that shook inside Ed's throat, making him want her in the worst way. He pushed himself up and sat on his knee's, undoing the buttons on her blouse while she fumbled with shaky hands to pull down his zipper.

Ed groaned as his pants became very tight, knowing her hands were so close. He got down to the last two buttons before ripping her shirt off, and proceeding to pull her up slightly so the he could unfasten her pink silk bra. Winry finally got his zipper down, but couldn't pull off his pants seeing as he was sitting on them. He stood up impatiently and removed both his pants and his boxers. Winry peeked upwards in awe as he stood nude, basking in the moon's stare. Ed hurried back down and removed her bra, motioned for her to get up, then helped her remove her pants.

He lay her down gently on the blanket's soft surface before straddling her again, sitting on his knees. He placed his rough hands on her breasts and kneaded slowly, with each grip a gasp escaping her lips. He placed his thumbs on her peaks and made quick circular motions as her back arched upwards towards him. He leaned down to kiss her swiftly once more and realized that in those few quick moments, she had placed her hand firmly on his manhood, his eyes rolled back mercilessly at her touch. He had the strongest desire to just immerse himself inside her. Since he couldn't quite do that just yet, he removed his hands from her chest and placed his right hand between her folds, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She wanted to scream more then anything else, but held back, letting out a strained moan.

As he dug his fingers inside her, she flung her head back and quickened the pace of her stroking, making it very hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. She thrust upward whenever his fingers pulled back slightly, and it made him satisfied that he was making her this lustful.

"Winry….we…I….can't…..hold…..longer.." Winry looked into his mystified eyes and knew that she was pleasuring him just as much as he was pleasuring her. She removed her hand just as he pulled his fingers out, and Ed gazed unknowingly at her.

"Winry…are you sure you're ready for this? I can wait however long you want, I just want you to be comfortable. If you aren't just tell me…" but she stopped his words with her lips and whispered "Get on with it, Edward." "Winry…I…I love you." Winry beamed and brushed her fingers across his lips. "I love you too Ed. Forever and a day." Ed smiled softly before putting his manhood at the entrance of her folds. Winry pulled in a rush of air before thrusting forward, rubbing him against her clit. He put himself back at the entrance and thrust forward, groaning with pleasure as Winry arched her back towards him once again.  
He went slow at first, not wanting to hurt Winry in anyway, but she decided to take the initiative and quickened the pace. "Ed…don't hold back…" Ed went faster in a whirl wind of emotion, moaning almost in time with Winry, the heat growing almost unbearable between them. Winry's moans got louder and louder, turning into a ear piercing scream, as Ed shushed her with a kiss. Ed couldn't hold out any longer, and with two strong thrusts released his seed inside her and collapsed, their chests heaving together. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him, looking towards the horizon where the sun could be seen just peering over the far off hills.  
"A new beginning," Winry mumbled into Ed's chest as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Ed ran his fingers through her smooth, golden locks, before falling into dreams of the future too. A future with Winry, the love of his life. A future with hope and dreams. "A future with you," Ed muttered between his snores, the sun shining on there young faces as it rose into a fresh new day. 


End file.
